The Wish
by theselectionseriesfan
Summary: Ever since she married her true love, Lucy has only wanted one thing. But as time goes by, it is revealed that she may never get her wish granted. This is the story of how the Legers get through these dark times in their life. All rights go to Kiera Cass The Characters are not mine, except for some staff, and people involved in the adoption process.
1. Chapter 1

Aspen held my hand, trying to calm me. The door finally opened and Dr. Ashlar walked in, face grave. "I'm so sorry. She didn't make it" he said sitting down in a chair. Tears sprung into my eyes, and I sobbed into Aspen's chest. He began stroking my hair, his hand shaking as he did so.

After a minute, Dr. Ashlar spoke again. "I can do a surgery on Wednesday, if that will work for you." "That will be fine" Aspen said, trying his best to keep it together. "This is your fourth miscarriage, correct?" I nodded, feeling miserable. He sighed, paging through his notes. "I hate to say this, but I think you are not able to have a child, Ms. Leger. I would suggest to start looking into adoption."

Tears continued to fall down my face. Dr. Ashlar stood up, "I will leave you two alone. I would suggest informing the King and Queen about this. Them in the position that they are, may make it easier to adopt a child." "Thank you, Dr. Ashlar." Aspen said quietly. He nodded, and closed the door behind him.

Aspen and I sat together, crying and just staring into space. Why me? Why _us_? All I had ever wanted in life was to have a good husband, feel safe in my home, and to become a mother. I had a wonderful caring husband. I had a safe home in our house by the palace, and in the palace itself. But I wasn't a mother. I had always thought that I would be a mother.

"Do you want to try, Lucy?" Aspen asked finally. I nodded. "Let's tell America and Maxon." I whispered. "Now?" He pulled away from me. I nodded again, "We need all the time that we can get." Aspen looked into my eyes, "Are you sure? We can ask tomorrow..." I shook my head.

He sighed and kissed my forehead. "We will get through this, Lucy."

 _ **New Fanfiction! Updates will be very slow, because I will be focusing on The Prince and Untold Tales. Let me know what you think so far!**_

 _ **-theselectionseriesfan**_


	2. Chapter 2

"She didn't make it." Aspen told America and Maxon, later that day. America's hand flew to her mouth. "I'm so sorry." I nodded weakly. "What are you going to do?" King Maxon asked. "We are going to try to adopt." I answered. "Is there anything we can do to help?" America offered. Aspen sighed, "That's actually what we wanted to talk about. We want to try to adopt."

King Maxon ran a hand through his hair. "The only thing we can really do is to speed up the process. We can get you to the front of the line, but that's it. There's a matter of the available babies, which is something we can't control."

We were silent. "I wish my mother was here. She had two miscarriages before me, and one afterwards." King Maxon said sadly. "She could have help you guys get through this." I was shocked. I didn't know that the late Queen Amberly had as much difficulty as I had.

"Are you sure there is nothing else we can do? I am sure we could get you a day or two off, Aspen." America offered again, looking to King Maxon for confirmation, and he nodded. "Maybe just tomorrow, thank you." Aspen said quietly.

King Maxon took out a sheet of paper, and scribbled something on it. "I am free tomorrow at 2:30. If you want, you two can swing by my office and we can get the offer in." "Really? Thank you so much!" I cried. "After all you did for us, it's the least we could do." He said, smiling.

-o-

We were having difficulty sleeping. Anyone in our position would. I thought about how in all these years Aspen and I had protected each other. Saved each other. And it broke my heart that I wasn't able to do the same to my unborn children.

"Lucy." Aspen whispered, awakening me from my thoughts. I rolled over in our bed to look at him. "I want you to know that I will love you no matter what. Even if we don't ever become parents." I gave him a weak smile. "Thank you, Aspen." "We can get through this. I know we can." He whispered. Our lips met, and sleep finally came to us.

-o-

"Good Afternoon, Lucy and Aspen." King Maxon greeted, as we entered his office. I gave him a curtsey, as Aspen gave him a bow. "Take a seat." He said, waving off the guards in the room. Once the door closed, Aspen gave him a questioning look. King Maxon sighed, "You know gossip travels fast around here. I want to reduce it as much as possible." I gave him a grateful smile.

"First off, I just want to say that the adoption agency that I found is a trusted source." He continued. "We don't want someone leaking to the press that America and I are helping people with adoptions. It wouldn't be fair to the citizens of Illea, that are having the same problem that you are." We both nodded.

We read and signed so much paperwork, I felt that my eyes and hands would fall off. Finally, we had gotten to a good point to stop at for the day. I slumped back in my chair, relieved that we were close to being done. Aspen grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. We smiled at each other.

King Maxon looked over the last sheet of paper and nodded, "I think we are done, for today." "Thank you for doing this, Maxon. It really means a lot to us." Aspen said. "It's perfectly fine, Aspen. You and Lucy, of all couples, deserve to have a child."

I gave him a smile, tears starting to pool in my eyes. Aspen reached for a tissue on King Maxon's desk and handed it to me. "Thanks." I whispered, dabbing my eyes. King Maxon cleared his throat, "I, uh, want you guys to know that America and I are really doing everything in our power. But even us being royals, doesn't secure anything."

"We are well aware of that. But still, you and Queen America's involvement will really help." I replied.

 _ **Aspen's birthday is tomorrow (July 19)!!!**_

 _ **-theselectionseriesfan**_


	3. Chapter 3

_2 months later_

"I'm so sorry, Ms. Leger." Maya, one of the agents at the agency, said. "They decided to keep him." "Thank you, Maya." I answered, gripping a table. "Of course. Would you like to try for a different child?" "I will need to ask my husband." I said, my voice starting to shake. "Alright. Just get back to me as soon as you can." "Will do." I promised, hanging up the phone. I fell back into my armchair, and began to cry.

I stared up at the ceiling, wondering what I should do. _Aspen_. Wiping the tears off my face, I picked up the phone and dialed Aspen's work number. "Lucy?" Aspen asked, picking up on the first ring. "It failed, Aspen." I whispered into the mouthpiece. The other end was silent. "I will be there in five minutes." He answered finally, and hung up.

I continued to cry, sitting in my chair as I looked out the window of our house. There wasn't an ounce of gloom outdoors, that matched what I was feeling. I almost wished it was raining. It would certainly match my mood.

 _Aspen_

I hung up my phone and began collecting my stuff. Sadness and rage filled me, as I moved the stack of paper I was studying to the side of my desk. "I need to go" I told Officer Dillan. "But Sir, you have the meeting with His Royal Maj-" "That can wait." I interrupted, giving him a hard gaze. Normally I wasn't so harsh with the guards, so Officer Dillan knew to back off. He lowered his head, "What should I tell King Maxon, Sir?" "Tell him it failed. He will know what I mean." I said over my shoulder, as I slammed the door shut.

I quickly made my way through the palace, heading toward the exit. "I need a car, fast." I told a butler by the door. He nodded, and sped off. I walked outside by the curb, and took some deep breaths. There was a slight pain in my leg, from walking too fast. But that pain was nothing compared to what I was feeling in my heart.

I closed my eyes, taking more deep breaths. You will get through this, Aspen! A voice in my head shouted. I opened my eyes when I heard the unmistakable sound of a car coming toward me. I got into the car, and turned to the driver. "My place. Fast." He nodded, and stepped on the pedal.

The second the car rounded the corner to my driveway, I unbuckled my seatbelt and got ready to exit the car. "Thank you!" I called to the driver, as I slammed the car door shut and ran to the door. Well, as fast as my leg would allow me to.

I unlocked the door, and silently opened it. I peeked into the living room, and saw Lucy sitting in her armchair, looking out the window. The chair was facing away from where I was standing, so she didn't see me. From my view, it looked like she was fine, until I got closer to her and saw her shoulders shook from the crying.

Wordlessly, I walk in front of her and embraced her. She turned toward me, and cried into my shoulder. I held her, trying to both sooth her and keep tears of my own from leaking out. But soon, I was crying as well.

"Do we want to try again?" she whispered, after a bit. "If you want to." I answered into her ear. She nodded, pulling away to look at me, her face red from crying. I stared into her deep blue eyes, my love for her overwhelming me.

Lucy had gone through so much in her life. Her mother dying. Being sold to the palace, away from her former love. What that rebel had done to her. All those miscarriages. And now this? She didn't deserve any of this.

I leaned in to kiss her, holding her to me. I felt her relax in my arms. Our kiss was soon interrupted by the sound of our phone ringing.

"Go get it." Lucy whispered. I nodded and kissed her cheek. I walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone. "Leger." I answered. "I heard the news." Maxon's voice said. "Shouldn't you be in a meeting, Your Majesty?" I asked. "I was, until my advisers got into a heated argument, but that is besides the point. How are you guys doing?"

 ** _This chapter made me cry when I was writing it... My love for Aspen and Lucy has grown tremendously in writing this._** ** _I am going on vacation, so updates for all of my fanfictions will decrease!_** ** _-theselectionseriesfan_**


	4. Chapter 4

I sighed, "As well as anyone would be if they had to go through this." "Seriously, if there is anything else we can do, let America or I know." He offered. "Thank you, Maxon, but I think that at this point it is nothing that you can give to us." I heard him sigh a little, "Alright. Please send Lucy my condolences." "I will." I said.

"But I have another request." He said, hesitating. "If it has anything to do with work, I don't think-" "No, it has to do with Eadlyn, Ahren, and Kaden..." Maxon interrupted. "Go on…" I prompted. "So you know how America and I need to go to New Asia next week?"

"Yes. But I don't see how this involves me." I replied. "Well, would you and Lucy come to the palace to kind of watch over them? They are at the ages that makes them a little… _energetic_." I fell silent. "Let me ask Lucy to see if she thinks that she will be up for it. I will get back to you tomorrow when I am at work."

"Aspen… I know you are extremely dedicated to your job, but no one would blame you for not coming in tomorrow. Please, take a day off to spend time with Lucy." He pleaded. "I will think about it." I said, sighing. "Good. I will see you soon." Maxon said, and the line went silent.

I put the phone back into its holder and walked back into the living room to Lucy. She was curled up in the armchair again, staring out the window. "Hey." She said, when she saw me. "Hi. Maxon was on the phone." "Oh?" she tilted her head a little, a curtain of blond hair covering part of her face.

I sat down on the arm rest of the chair. "He sends his condolences. But he also asked if we could stay at the palace next week while America and him are in New Asia." "Why?" Lucy asked. "To watch over Ahren, Eadlyn, and Kaden. I imagine Osten will have his nannies to take care of him."

Lucy bit her lip, thinking it over. "I don't see why not." she responded finally. "Do you think you will be able to handle it alone? I won't be able to help you during the day since I need to work. If I need to I can send-" Lucy leaned over and kissed me. "You don't need to worry about me, Aspen. I can handle it." "You know, someone once told me that accepting help was its own type of strength." I whispered into her ear. Lucy smiled and kissed me again.

-o-

 _Lucy_

Hand in hand, Aspen and I walked from the car to the palace. Although I was feeling better from the events of yesterday, some sorrow was still hanging around me. I studied the intricate pattern of stone bricks that lead the the palace, when I felt Aspen stop. "What?" I asked, looking up into his concerned green eyes. "Are you _sure_ -" "Yes, Aspen. I am sure!" I interrupted.

He nodded, still not completely convinced. We resumed walking, and headed into the castle. A maid stood waiting for us by the entrance. "Lucy!!" Mary called, hugging me. "How are you?" she whispered into my ear.

"Alright. The first one is the hardest I guess." I replied pulling away from her embrace. "Let me know if I can help in any way." She said looking from Aspen to me. "Thanks, Mary. We appreciate it." he said giving her a tiny smile.

"Queen America would like to speak to you two, in the Women's Room." Mary said, going back to business. "Am I allowed in?" Aspen asked. "You are if she gives you permission to." Mary replied leading us to the Women's Room. She opened the wooden doors and held them open for us as we walked through. Giving me a quick wink, she shut the doors behind Aspen and I, leaving us alone.

 ** _Comment your thoughts!_**

 ** _-theselectionseriesfan_**


	5. Chapter 5

When the doors shut, I noticed on the other side of the room, America was playing a song on the piano, eyes closed. I knew from when I was her maid, and from being her friend, that she played to get rid of some stress or sadness. I wonder what it was about.

Aspen held out his hand for me, as if asking me to dance. I smiled and took it. We spun to the music, never taking our eyes off each other. I didn't remember the last time Aspen and I had danced. Maybe it was the last Halloween party? I erased that from my mind and let myself enjoy the moment.

Eventually, the notes slowed down and we looked over to America, only to find her staring at us, smiling. She played the final chords and walked over to us. First she embraced Aspen, and whispered something in his ear. He smiled, and nodded.

Then she went to me, and hugged me. "I am so glad to see you." She whispered, pulling away. "As am I" I replied. I was grateful that she didn't immediately ask me how I was doing, like nearly everyone else we had talked to. "That song was beautiful." I added. "Thank you. It's a waltz that was composed many many years ago. But I think you guys figured that out, considering you were dancing a waltz." She smiled and motioned for us to sit on the couches.

"Would you like anything to drink?" America asked. "No, thank you." Aspen answered for the both of us. "So I heard that Maxon had already made his offer." She began. "And we are willing to take it." I responded. "Are you positive?" "She is. I asked." Aspen responded. I lightly hit his arm, smiling.

"I'm glad. You won't have to really worry about Osten. My mother will take care of him. She demanded she do so, rather than have his nanny watch him." She rolled her eyes. We laughed, knowing how stubborn Magda Singer was.

"Anyways, Maxon and I will be leaving early Sunday morning and we will come back late Friday evening. We are going to need you to stay at least stay that amount of time." "Not a problem." Aspen responded. "Good. Do you have any questions?" Aspen and I shook our heads. "This isn't our first time doing this, America. You don't need to worry." I assured her.

"I know. But I can't help but worry, not matter who is taking care of my children. Even when Maxon does." We all laughed at that.

-o-

America hugged each of her children whispering something in their ear, as they laughed and nodded. "Give us a call if you need something. The number to the palace in New Asia is written in the book on my desk. And if there are any emergencies, please let us know." "Relax, Maxon. We know the procedure." Aspen responded, giving him a smile. King Maxon nodded and turned to his children.

"You be good, and listen to General Leger and Miss Lucy, alright?" King Maxon told his kids, giving them all a kiss. "Yes, Daddy!" Eadlyn, Ahren, and Kaden responded. "Good. America?" he held out his arm for her, and she gladly took it.

The second the door closed, Eadlyn, Ahren, and Kaden looked to Aspen and I, expectantly. "So, what do you want to do?" I asked. "I want to draw." Eadlyn said. "But we always draw! Why can't we play soccer or baseball?" Ahren complained. "But I don't like playing sports!" Eadlyn retorted, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Eadlyn and Ahren continued to bicker, as I tried to figure out a way to stop their fighting. "How about this?" I asked. Eadlyn and Ahren turned to me. "We can go outside. Ahren, you can then play baseball or soccer, and Eadlyn can draw at one of the outdoor tables. Will that work?"

Ahren nodded eagerly, while Eadlyn thought for a moment before agreeing. "And what do you want to do, Kaden?" I asked turning to him. "Can you read me this book?" he held up a worn short chapter book. "Of course! Let's head outside then!" I let Eadlyn, Ahren, and Kaden walk ahead of me to the doors to the gardens. "I will be in my office if you need anything." Aspen said, kissing my cheek. "Alright." I whispered

 ** _I may not be updating this for a while. And by I while, I may mean a month or 2 weeks. Or maybe 2 months. It depends on my school work and inspiration._**

 ** _-theselectionseriesfan_**


End file.
